Field of Invention
The present invention generally relates to a fireplace cooking grill and more specifically to a grill supported for vertical and horizontal adjustment in a fireplace opening with the grill being supported from a vertically disposed support post having a rack gear along one edge thereof with the grill including a slide on the post having a manually rotatable gear mounted in a gear housing in engagement with the rack gear for vertically adjusting the grill. The rotatable gear is provided with a detachable handle, which can be removed when desired, and the gear housing includes a bracket having a horizontally disposed support member slidably supporting a grill frame and a removable grill therein which enables the grill to be vertically adjustable in relation to the fireplace and horizontally adjustable inwardly and outwardly of the fireplace to enable optimum positioning of the grill in relationship to a fire, coals, or other heat source in the fireplace.